The fire in me
by allis-lcw
Summary: Skins 3. Cette fic se passe quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire, quelques jours avant le début de la saison 3. Katie a entraîné Emily à une dernière fête d'été contre son gré.


**Titre** : _The fire in me_  
**Disclaimer** : _Skins_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.  
**Résumé** : Cette fic se passe quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire, quelques jours avant le début de la série. Katie a entraîné Emily à une dernière fête d'été contre son gré.

Bonne lecture

**The fire in me**

La rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas, dans quelques jours Emily et Katie allaient devoir retourner en cours, retrouver l'enceinte scolaire et tout ce que cela impliquait, mais Katie était bien décidée à profiter de ces derniers jours de vacances au maximum. Elle avait entraîné Emily à une fête dans une maison qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Emily l'avait suivi sans rechigner bien qu'elle n'était pas réellement d'humeur festive et elle avait rapidement regretté son choix. L'ennui l'avait gagné, elle n'avait pas envie de danser et regarder les gens ne l'amusait plus. Elle avait envie de rentrer et de retrouver son lit mais elle avait promis à Katie de ne pas partir sans elle alors elle restait en retrait de la foule attendant que sa s?ur veuille bien quitter les lieux.

Son regard se porta sur la foule une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas où se poser jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère une jeune fille blonde au milieu des danseurs. Naomi. Son c?ur s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle failli lâcher son verre d'alcool. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le corps de Naomi. Elle ne la regardait pas, elle la fixait intensément alors que sa respiration était à présent complètement hors de contrôle et qu'elle sentait son c?ur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait même pas comment celui-ci faisait pour ne pas exploser. Naomi, Naomi, Naomi, Naomi, Naomi…

Elle ne pouvait plus formuler une seule pensée cohérente, toute capacité à penser venait de disparaître de son esprit. A ce moment une figure masculine vint lui boucher la vue en se positionnant dans son champ de vision. La jeune fille blonde avait disparu à nouveau dans la foule et Emily sentit son corps revenir lentement à la normale. Au bout de longues secondes, alors que son corps retrouvait un fonctionnement à peu près normal elle se précipita dehors sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait besoin d'air frais, elle avait besoin de sortir de cette maison et sentir le vent lui frapper le visage et la refroidir. Une fois dehors elle inspira profondément alors que l'air frais la fit frissonner. Elle marcha un instant pour s'éloigner de la porte d'entrée et laissa son dos basculer sur le mur en un bruit sourd.

Elle sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, laissant la fumée l'intoxiquer pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle réalisait pleinement qu'elle venait de revoir Naomi. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle la reverrait un jour, elle était même prête à l'oublier, elle voulait commencer cette nouvelle année en repartant à zéro, commencer une nouvelle vie mais à présent cela lui paraissait impossible. Revoir le corps de Naomi avait réveillé son corps, ses instincts et elle avait plus que jamais envie d'embrasser la jeune fille blonde.

Elle appuya sa tête contre les briques du mur et ferma les yeux. Elle revit immédiatement la figure de Naomi dansant au milieu de la foule. Elle sourit en se laissant aller à cette vision, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire mais c'était pus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pensées et ne voulait pas réellement essayer. Les sensations qui s'éveillaient en elle étaient beaucoup trop agréable pour être arrêter. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses rêves la pluie commença à tomber la tirant de sa douce revêrie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur le sol pendant de longues minutes avant de relever le visage, son regard se posant sur la rue en face d'elle. Son coeur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois avant de recommencer à battre dans un rythme effréné. Elle essayait désespérément de contrôler sa respiration mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Naomi se tenait en plein milieu de la rue, sous la pluie. Emily ne comprenait pas bien ce que la jeune fille était en train de faire mais à en juger par son état elle devina que Naomi avait sûrement un taux d'alcool trop élevé dans le sang, sans parler des autres substances plus ou moins légales qui pouvait y avoir été mélangé. Emily sourit à cette idée, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'approcher de la blonde et l'effleurer du bout des doigts sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte et surtout sans qu'elle ne s'en souvienne. Mais avant qu'elle ai eut le temps d'amasser tout le courage dont elle avait besoin pour se diriger vers l'autre fille, elle la vit rentrer dans la maison. Sans réfléchir Emily la suivit.

La chaleur accumulait par les corps à l'intérieur de la maison la fit stopper net à l'entrée. Le contraste était trop violent avec l'extérieur mais en quelques secondes elle se ressaisit et partit à la recherche de Naomi. Elle traversa plusieurs pièces avant de repérer la tête blonde sur de la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du salon. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de Naomi. Elle observa son corps se déhancher au rythme de la pulsation incessante de la musique, ses mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés à la musique, ses gestes si gracieux, trop gracieux. Emily sentait le besoin de coller son corps à celui de l'autre jeune fille, de se presser contre elle. Ce besoin grandissait en elle bien trop vite alors qu'elle était toujours stoïque au milieu des corps se mouvant au son de la musique. Elle fit un pas en avant mais hésita un instant, elle se rendit compte que ce ne serait peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela, Naomi l'avait déjà rejeté et cette fois-ci n'allait sûrement pas être différente… Mais en même temps la jeune fille était dans un état avancé d'ébriété, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle se laisse faire sans rien dire si Emily se collait à elle. Elle resta debout, au milieu de la foule encore quelques instants avant que son corps ne prennent le dessus sur son cerveau. Elle se mit à se frayer un chemin jusque Naomi sans jamais la quitter des yeux, elle avait trop peur que si son regard se pose ailleurs, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, elle disparaîtrait. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de la blonde, personne d'autre entre elles. Elle pouvait la toucher sans difficulté à présent, l'effleurer même sans faire de réel mouvement, il lui suffirait de se pencher légèrement en avant et de laisser le corps de Naomi toucher le sien ou bien simplement laisser la foule la laisser transporter contre la jeune fille. C'est ce qu'elle décida de faire et en quelques secondes son corps rejoint celui de Naomi. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle avait froid, beaucoup trop froid, elle ne sentait plus rien en elle jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de chaleur ne viennent remplacer le froid. Elle se sentit brûler sur place. Elle avait le corps de Naomi contre le sien, Naomi collée à elle… Son cerveau perdit toute de réflexion mais ses sens s'éveillèrent au maximum de leurs capacités.

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naomi et se mit instinctivement à suivre le rythme de celles-ci. Elle les laissa reposer sur le corps de Naomi se mettant à suivre le rythme des hanches de celle-ci sans même y réfléchir. Elle était hypnotisée par ses mouvements, ses mains collées aux hanches de Naomi. Au bout de longues secondes elle sentit le corps de Naomi bouger contre le sien de façon à lui bouger les mains. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et monta ses mains progressivement sur la peau humide du ventre nu de la blonde, son t-shirt ayant remonté lors de la danse. Emily reçut un choc électrique avant de sentir une chaleur presque insupportable démarrant de ses mains se répandant ensuite dans tout son corps, mais c'était tellement bien, tellement bon de sentir son corps brûler au contact de celui de Naomi qu'elle ne voulut pas retirer ses mains de la jeune fille collée à elle. Elle eu peur un instant que ses mains ne prennent réellement feu ou ne fondent si elle les laissaient trop longtemps au même endroit mais elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Elle sentait la contraction des muscles de Naomi contre la paume de ses mains, elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les muscles, et oublia tout le reste. Elle aimait cette sensation, elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.  
Alors qu'elle se perdait à nouveau dans ses rêves elle sentit les mains de Naomi venir rencontrer son corps, la jeune fille lui tournait le dos mais commençait à explorer le corps de sa partenaire de danse. Emily crut qu'elle allait imploser, son c?ur devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et cette sensation de chaleur ne faisait qu'accroître alors même qu'elle ne pensait plus cela possible. Elle savait que la chaleur de la pièce et de l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé plus tôt dans la soirée n'y était pas pour rien mais à ce stade le corps de Naomi avait beaucoup plus d'impact sur elle et sa chaleur corporelle que les reste des autres facteurs.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha la nuque de la jeune fille. Elle ne voyait plus clairement, elle semblait aveuglée par toutes les sensations qui s'éveillaient en elle et eut du mal à localiser le cou de Naomi. Lorsqu'elle la trouva elle y déposa un baiser chaste au départ avant que Naomi ne se penche vers elle, en demandant plus. Elle ne se fit pas prier, alors même qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait d'être démasquée à tout moment, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Naomi était entre ses mains, elle ne pouvait plus obéir à son cerveau. Il n'y avait plus que le corps de Naomi pressé contre le sien, mettant le feu au sien.

Elle laissa ses mains dériver le long du ventre de Naomi, le long de sa poitrine et s'y attarda quelques instants alors que ses lèvres se reposèrent sur le cou de la jeune fille blonde. Elle commença à l'explorer avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue alors que Naomi émit un son qui lança une vague de froid dans le corps d'Emily très vite remplacée par une nouvelle vague de chaleur intense. A cet instant elle voulut la faire pivoter, la faire tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face et qu'elle puisse attraper ses lèvres avec les siennes mais elle sentit qu'elle ne le pourrait pas. Un instinct venait de se réveiller en elle. Son cerveau bien qu'au trois-quarts inconscient venait d'envoyer un message d'alerte à son corps. Elle profitait allégrement du corps de Naomi complètement alcoolisé et probablement hors de son contrôle. Elle utilisait Naomi pour son propre plaisir. Elle voulait la tourner, elle voulait continuer à danser son corps contre le sien mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle voulait encore goûter à Naomi mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse, entrant dans l'intimité de la jeune fille sans son consentement. Sur cette pensée elle sortit de la foule et se précipita hors de la maison, se jetant dans la rue, sous la pluie estivale. Elle resta quelques secondes au milieu de la rue comme Naomi l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée jusqu'à ce que son corps se réveille et elle eu envie de vomir. Elle sentait l'acide monter en elle alors qu'elle revoyait son corps pressé contre celui de Naomi. L'acidité augmenta dans sa gorge et elle se mit à vomir sur l'asphalte de la rue, son corps se courbant et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait plus penser, elle ne voulait plus sentir alors elle se mit à courir. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.  
Elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre que la pluie la martelant de coups, ses larmes disparaissant au milieu des gouttes de pluie. Elle courait, courait si vite, si fort que ses jambes lui lancèrent rapidement des signaux d'alertes, voulant la faire s'arrêter, mais elle n'écouta pas son corps. Elle l'ignora autant qu'elle le put, se concentrant sur la route face à elle, sur les halos de lumière au sol laissés par l'éclairage artificiel de la rue. Sa gorge la brûlait mais cette chaleur là n'était plus agréable du tout., elle l'étouffait, elle lui ordonnait de s'arrêter, de reposer son corps, de ne pas continuer. Mais elle ne voulait toujours pas l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans un parc et qu'elle tombe d'épuisement dans l'herbe humide au bout de quelques minutes.

Ses larmes ne coulaient plus le long de ses joues. Ses paupières étaient collantes et l'image de Naomi apparu devant elle. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de la faire partir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'oublier, qu'elle ne devait plus penser à elle. L'année scolaire allait commencer et elle ne la reverrait plus jamais, elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Naomi ne serait jamais à elle. Elle ne se souviendrait jamais d'elle.  
Ses pleurs recommencèrent, secouant son corps de sursauts alors que la chaleur de l'effort physique qu'elle venait d'effectuer l'envahissait pleinement. Elle avait mal aux jambes, elle avaient mal à la tête, elle avait mal au c?ur. Ses vêtements se collaient à sa peau, lui donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient fondre sur elle et la brûler, lui faire fondre la peau dans un amas de fumée et de cloques mais rien de ne se passa. La chaleur continua de grandir en elle, devenant de plus en plus inconfortable mais son corps restait intact.

Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent et son corps devenait incontrôlable. Elle se roula en boule essayant de contrôler les sursauts causés par ses larmes mais elle n'y parvint pas et commença à avoir le hoquet. Elle se mit alors à crier de toutes ses forces voulant faire partir le feu de son corps, voulant faire disparaître ses larmes et son hoquet mais surtout voulant effacer l'image de Naomi à jamais de sa mémoire.

Au bout de longue minutes son corps se calma et elle sentit la chaleur diminuer, redevenir supportable, son corps retombant à une chaleur normale. Ses paupières étaient lourdes beaucoup trop lourdes. Elle voulait dormir et oublier. Mais à ce moment elle sentit quelque chose vibrer le long de sa jambe, la réveillant d'un coup. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa jambe vibrait ainsi puis elle se rappela de son téléphone portable. Elle le sortit et lu le message. C'étai Katie qui lui demandait pas vraiment poliment où elle se trouvait. Elle allait rentrer et apparemment la chercher partout sans pouvoir la trouver. Si Emily ne se montrait pas dans les minutes à venir elle partirait sans elle.

Se redressant dans une position assisse Emily se mit à rire. Elle avait complètement oublié sa s?ur et le fait qu'elle ne devait pas partir sans elle de la fête. Son ventre se tordait de douleur sous l'effet du rire rauque que sa gorge émettait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à se calmer, elle répondit à Katie qu'elle la retrouverait à la maison et se rallongea dans l'herbe posant le téléphone à côté d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne pleuvait plus depuis plusieurs minutes et se mit à regarder les étoiles, essayant d'en distinguer le plus possible mais cela s'avéra assez difficile sous les lumières de la ville. Son cerveau se reposa à ce spectacle et son corps entier se calma peu à peu. En moins de cinq minutes elle était entièrement relaxée et se mit à considérer la possibilité de se relever pour rentrer chez elle.  
-Encore quelques minutes…  
Le son de sa voix était à peine audible.  
Elle resta encore un peu allongée dans l'herbe à rêver d'une vie différente, d'une vie où Naomi serait à elle, une vie où tout serait plus simple, mais elle savait que cela resterait à jamais un rêve. Elle ne la reverrait plus jamais et elle devait l'oublier à nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la garder en mémoire.

Sa main chercha son téléphone portable par tâtonnement et lorsqu'elle le trouva elle le fourra dans sa poche et résignée, elle se leva. Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de visualiser dans quel parc elle se trouvait et commença à marcher pour en sortir et se diriger lentement vers sa maison où elle n'aurait plus d'autres choix que tout oublier à propos de cette soirée, ne plus se souvenir de son corps brûlant de désir contre celui de Naomi, brûlant de passion, prêt à prendre feu au moindre mouvement de la jeune fille blonde. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images, ces sensations de son cerveau, de son corps alors qu'elle atteignait la rue. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda une voiture passer avant de continuer à marcher silencieusement, machinalement vers sa maison, son cerveau se vidant de toute pensées, son corps exténué obéissant bêtement à des reflex moteurs.

allis  
18h20  
14/06/2009


End file.
